Tormento
by IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl
Summary: El final! ¿Desean saber cómo terminó todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Tormento. 

Capìtulo uno, summary -Akito desea hacer sufrir a Yuki, y que mejor manera que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

Su vida, en palabras simples, habìa sido un asco.

Enfermo, solo, totalmente odiado, Akito se levantò de su futòn, cansado ya de esperar la apariciòn de Shigure, determinò tomar las riendas de la casa una vez màs.

Y posiblemente, por ùltima vez.

--.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.

Ese domingo fue un dìa extraño...

-Thoru, no vayas a quemar mi casaXD -decìa en son de broma Shigure, ganàndose un buen golpe de partede los chicos.

-Shigure, Tohru no es tan retraìda como este tonto -dijo el principe señalando al pelirrojo- Tohru, mucho cuidado y descuida, para la noche estaremos aquì de vuelta.

Por diversas circunstancias, los Souma debìan ir a la escuela a explicar un #asuntillo# cuyo responsable claramente se sabìa era el chico-gato y el principe se vio muy involucrado.

-Este... no se preocupen -la chica sonriò para la tranquilidad de los jòvenes- cuidarè la casa y les tendrè lista una deliciosa cena.

-Bueno¿nos vamos o no? -Kyo, quien estuviera sumamente impaciente, como si algo le inquietara, de quitaba la vista de Tohru, sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar, trataba de que las cosas pasaran ràpido para cerciorarse de que nada malo sucediera.

Cuando se quedò sola, la chica, quien ya hubiera terminado quehaceres y toda la venia, decidiò subir al tejado (quizà por costumbre) y observar las nubes un momento.

El dìa era perfecto, unas cuantas nubes blancas que contrastaban con el azul intenso del cielo, la brisa fresca del verano, y ninguna preocupaciòn, ese ambiente tan tranquilo que raras veces sentìa cuando se hallaban los chicos en casa, le provocaba una somnolencia que difìcilmente pasò desapercibida, pero que fue interrumpida ya que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-En un momento -la chica se bajò de la nube donde habìa estado sumergida y ràpidamente atendiò al llamado- ¡Buenas tar...!

Y antes de poder continuar, sintiò como era golpeada con gran fuerza, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, solo distinguiò una silueta de frìa mirada, y se envolviò en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

-Eso te pasa por ser un tonto -decìa el principe al gato cuando caminaban de regreso a casa- solo a ti se te ocurre arrojar las làmparas de alcohol por la ventana.

-¡No me digas tonto! -el chico tratò de tirarle de golpes al principe pero el mayor lo evitò- tu me seguiste la corriente, hasta vi como te divertiste arrojàndolas contra los de 5to.

-Ya dejen de pelear, igual los castigaron a los dos... -en ese momento, Shigure se percatò de que la puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta.

Se detuvieron en seco en ese momento. Esa extraña sensaciòn de malestar se apoderò de los Souma's, quienes reaccionaron de forma distinta, y al instante, corrieron para asegurarse de que nada malo hay ocurrido.

-¡Tohru!

Buscaron por cada rincòn de la casa, alguna nota, algun indicio, algo, pero una mancha de sangre en el suelo les dio a entender que nada bueno habìa ocurrido ahì.

-No puede ser -el pelirrojo estaba pavorizado, sentìa como todo su cuerpo temblaba y las rodillas comenzaban a fallarle.

En cambio, el principe, quien se acercò a la mancha, recogiò un papel , y no bien terminò de leerlo cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeciò y palideciò de forma tal que creyò estar muriendo en vida.

-Akito tiene a Tohru.


	2. Chapter 2

Tormento. 

Capìtulo dos.

--.--.-.-.--.--

-¿Donde està Hatori? -totalmente preocupado por lo que Akito pudiera hacerle a la chica, el joven escritor trataba de comunicarse con el doctor familiar- ¡còmo que de vacaciones con Haru y Momiyi!

2 minutos desde que volvieron, bastaron 2 minutos para que el escritor tomara el telèfono y comenzara a marcar, 2 para que el gato superara su chock y saliera corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa principal, 2 minutos para que el principe saliera de sus pensamientos y leyera de nueva cuenta la nota...

(Yuki, me alegra que puedas tener noticias mias. Vine personalmente por ti, pero en vista de que no te hallabas en casa, me llevè a esa tonta que ilumina sus dìas. ¿por un motivo en especial? No sè, quizà solo quiero divertirme un momento. Ven a visitarme pronto, bueno, eso si te interesa el bienestar de mi nuevo juguetito.)

Frustraciòn, Odio, Sentimiento, y un poco de impotencia fue lo que sintiò el joven principe al terminar de leer la nota por tercera vez consecutiva. Al levantar la mirada vio como el joven escritor traìa a regañadientes al gato debido al inicio de una totalmente indeseada tempestad...

-¡Dèjame en paz! -chillaba totalmente desesperado el chico-¡Debo ir por Tohru¡No tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacerle Akito!

-Pero espèrate! -muy difìcilmente Shigure pudo contener a Kyo, quien amenazaba inclusive con destruir la casa- Mira, no creo que Akito cometa alguna insenzates, digo, odia a Tohru, la desprecia, piensa de ella como se piensa de algo menos que un insecto... -si continuaba con la lista, el mayor de los chicos se hubiera ganado algo màs que unos cuantos golpes- este, el punto es que nos calmemos¿quieren? Vamos por partes, uno Akito tiene a Tohru -el principe le pasa la nota al "adulto responsable"y la poca calma que habìa en el rostro de èl pasò a un semblante totalmente sombrìo- retiro lo dicho, Kyo, consìguete unos tres o cuatro impermeables...

-¡Pero que tonterìas dices! -el gato estaba totalmente fuera de sì. Amaba tanto a la chica y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada, ni siquiera de aspirar un beso, pensando que el corazòn de ella ya le pertenecìa a ese miserable del ratòn- En lo que tu piensas en otra estupidez para tus novelas de adultos rabos-verdes, Tohru està sufriendo y todo por que al malnacido de Yuki no le nace ir con ...

-¡A mi dèjame en paz!

Los jovenes voltearon su mirada al principe, quien trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo inùtilmente. Sabìan de antemano que Akito era màs que una amenaza a pesar de tener sus dìas contados, pero les preocupaba el hecho de que el ùnico que podrìa hacer algo por la chica que tanto dolor librò de sus almas no querìa nada con el asunto.

Eso lo notò de inmediato el gato, quien totalmente furioso, golpeò al ratòn en el rostro y saliò corriendo de ahì, pensando en la manera de salvarla a ella.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Abriò los ojos lentamente. Un profundo dolor sentido en la parte anterior izquierda de su cabeza la hizo cerrar los ojos instantàneamente, y sentìa algo en la boca. Una mordaza.

Tratò de recordar còmo es que pasò. Alguien llamaba, y cuando abriò la puerta, fue golpeada. Eso no le decìa mucho, salvo por los ojos frìos, esos ojos frìos que solo le podìan pertenecer a...

-Hasta que despertaste.

Esa voz, coincidìa perfectamente con esos ojos. Abriendo lentamente los ojos de nueva cuenta, Tohru vio como Akito se acercò lentamente a ella y cruelmente tomò su mentòn, obligàndola a verle.

-Parece que a la princesa no le gusta la habitaciòn -el cuarto en el que se hallaban estaba totalmente oscuro, y al tratar de moverse, la chica se percatò de que tenìa puestos grilletes tanto en brazos como en piernas, y se hallaba vestida ùnicamente con una yutaka- ¡Pero que princesa tan mala!

La soltò, aunque màs bien parecìa que la aventò, por el dolor que sintieron sus muñecas, el jefe de la familia tomò un latigo y con el mango de este levantò el rostro de la chica, obligàndole de nueva cuenta a verle.

-Eres muy fea, tonta y demasiado infantil -al tratar de desviar la mirada para que los insultos que le diera Akito perdieran importancia, este chasqueò el làtigo y lo enredò en el cuello de la chica- ¡mìrame cuando te hablo! Ahora tu eres mi nuevo juguete, y no pienso dejarte ir sin divertirme un momento contigo.

Apretò un poco el latigo, provocando que la chica se retorciera al sentir la presiòn en su delicado cuello. Sonriò el jefe de la familia ante el posible dolor que fuera a sentir la chica a partir de ese momento, ya que estaba dejando ver en sus ojos que no querìa formar parte de ese "juego" y menos como "el juguete".

-¿No quieres jugar conmigo acaso? -quitò el làtigo de la chica- Es una làstima -en seguida le quitò la mordaza y los grilletes- De verdad una làstima...

-¡Què es lo que quieres de mi? -hubo un momento de tensiòn, en el que Tohru deseo salir corriendo de ahi, sin embargo, ese estado se terminò al sentir el làtigo lacerando su delicada piel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! -cayò de rodillas al suelo la chica, tocàndose un costado y sintiendo como la sangre fluìa manchando tanto la yutaka como sus manos.

El joven se acercò lentamente a ella, caminò en cìrculosa su alrededor y, despuès de cerciorarse de que no saldrìa corriendo de ahì, arrojò el làtigo, cerrò la puerta dejàndolos solos, y la hizo suya...

--.--.--.--.--.--

CONTINUARÀ les guste o no.


	3. Chapter 3

Tormento, capìtulo tres. 

La lluvia lo debilitaba, pero corrìa ràpidamente como si de eso dependiera su vida...

¡Donde està Akito! -estaba totalmente desesperado, el recordar comoel prìncipese quedò parado sin hacer nada hacìa que su sangre hirviera, a pesar del frìo que la lluvia traìa consigo.

La sirvienta de la casa mayor mirò sorprendida al joven. Sabìa que èl era el gato y le habìan contado cosas terribles, por lo que ràpidamente contestò...

-En su habitaciòn, desde hace rato dijo que tenìa cosas que hacer y que no lo...

Ignorandola por completo, corriò a la habitaciòn del jefe de la familia, quien despuès de haberse aprovechado de la chica, planeaba la manera de que Yuki cayera en sus manos.

Pero su sonrisa desapareciò al ver al pelirrojo en puerta...

-¡Donde està Tooru?

-Me podrìas responder¿còn què descaro vienes de esa manera, ensuciando toda mi casa y preguntando por alguien que JAMÀS debiò haber entrado a sus vidas?

Frente a frente, ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes. Kyo deseaba salir de ahi con Tooru en manos, mientras que Akito, pensaba tranquilamente en como poder usar al pelirrojo para traer a Yuki.

-¿En donde està Tooru?

Finalmente, supo què hacer con el gato.

-En el cuarto, oscuro por supuesto -la expresiòn que Kyò pasò de sorpresa a shock- en estos momentos, debe estar arrinconada, llorando desconsoladamente, quizà màs que cuando la forcè a que me complaciera...

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!

La sangre del chico comenzò a hervir, tenìa deseos de partirle la cara, pero no podìa, el hechizo no se lo permitìa...

-Claro, despuès de haberla "convencido" -La ira de Kyo aumentaba cada segundo¿acaso se habìa atrevido a tocarla?- Suplicaba y lloraba como una tonta, lo que realmente me sorprendiò, fue el hecho de haber sido -puso especial ènfasis en sus palabras- ... el primero.

-¡Maldito! -Kyo tomò a Akito por la yutaka y lo pegò a la pared- ¿còmo pudiste hacerle eso¿por què lo hiciste?

Y soltò el veneno que harìa del odio de Kyo hacia Yuki màs y màs intenso.

-Por que ella apartò a Yuki de mi lado, e inclusive cuando la tomè unay otra vez, girtaba su nombre, suplicando a la nada que èl llegara a salvarla. Còmo lo quiere¿verdad?

Soltàndolo, Kyo se alejò lentamente¿còmo fue posible eso¿serìa verdad o Akito solo estaba jugando con èl?

-Quiero verla.

Akito se acomodò sus ropas, avanzò con lentitud a la puerta, pero se desviò en una esquina, abriò un compartimiento secreto y Kyo vio el cuarto oscuro.

Y a la mitad de èl, a Tooru, gimiendo aun entre sueños, hecha un ovillo en el piso.

Esa escena desvastò al joven, quien tratò de correr hacia ella, pero Akito se lo impidiò.

-Dèjala. Ordenarè a Hatori que borre su memoria para que jamàs recuerde nada de la familia.

-¡Què! -el jovencillo no podìa creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Y a partir de ya, todos los miembros del horòscopo permaneceràn en la casa principal, les guste o no.

Cerrando la puerta tràs de si, Akito se dirigiò a su futon, esperando que el gato reaccionara.

Y en realidad, no tenìa otra opciòn.

-Y que dijiste, NO, ME NIEGO A OBEDECER!

-¿De verdad Kyo? Entonces serà peor, a menos que... no, mejor no. Solo obedezcan.

-¿a menos que QUÈ? Habla.

Desesperado por que Tooru volviera a su vida, Kyo harìa lo que fuera, asì fuera una soluciòn que no traerìa nada de bien a nadie.

-Tràeme a Yuki. es un intercambio, como te habràs dado cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4

Tormento (capítulo final)

-Hola, soy Akito, y antes de iniciar el fic, dense cuenta de que la autora es más tonta, y me está ridiculizando.

Akito se recarga en una pared y mira de nuevo a la pc, después, regresa y empieza a leer los review's de los capítulos...

-PiperScully, Te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, la buena -sonríe- la buena es que este capítulo es donde hago sufrir un poquito mas a Toru, y a Yuki, la mala es que la autora no quiere responderles y me dejò esa obligación en contra de mis deseos.

Imprime la hoja y la manda a volar.

-Sigamos, DarkLadyIria, tu también eres una tonta.

-ooPACHAoo... -pensando- ... -pensando- ... ¿Y yo¿tan poco te importo?

-Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon -agarra aire- si yo muero, se mueren los Sohmas, y tohru será infeliz el resto de su miserable existencia¿eso quieres?

-finalmente, Kiomi. ¿Que Kyo se quede con tohru? Perfecto, siempre y cuando el gato me traiga al ratón -sonrisa- y eso si el ratón se deja.

Tormento.

Shigure recibió una llamada. Por sus gestos y la forma en que miró a Yuki, no era necesario leer los tres capítulos anteriores para descubrir que Akito le había informado de su nuevo trato con Kyo...

-¿Y Tohru?

Akito guardó silencio. Después de un rato, le dijo a Shigure.

-Si Kyo cumple con el trato, la dejaré ir.

-¿Y si no lo logra?

-Supongo que la chica se quedará conmigo hasta que halle algo más interesante con qué entretenerme.

Mientras, Kyo volvía a toda velocidad. Deseaba tener a su lado a esa chica que tanta paz le había traído a su corazón, y no le importaba pensar cómo lo lograría, pero debía librarla de Akito.

-Yuki, no sé por qué haces esto¡Pero así me cueste la vida salvaré a Toru!

-.-Si no les gustan las escenas, Akito-Toru, no lean esto-.-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. La chica, que momentos antes hubiera despertado, suplicaba entre sollozos que la dejara ir, pero eso solo excitaba más al jefe de la familia, quien rápidamente buscó sus labios.

La chica se esforzaba inútilmente para que él la dejara en paz, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes. Rápidamente fue arrojada al suelo, y, vulnerable como nunca, sintió en su espalda y en sus pechos esas manos que a muchos habían lastimado ya.

La tocaba con ansias, con desesperaciòn, como si tocar su cuerpo lo librara de la maldiciòn.

La chica sentìa como la lengua de Akito paseaba por su espalda, su nuca, y sus labios besaban su cuello, mordìan sus orejas, la presionaba màs contra el suelo, la obligaba a abrir sus piernas en un intento más de poseer el cuerpo, ese cuerpo tan fràgil como el suyo, delicado y pequeño, tiraba del cabello de la chica disfrutando cada grito de dolor, cada làgrima de la chica era borrada con la lengua del atrevido, quien lentamente poseìa a Toru, arrancándole gemidos y lágrimas de dolor, de desesperación...

-Kyo... Yuki...

Al escucharla, Akito se detuvo, jalàndola de los cabellos, la obligó a mirarle y empezó.

-¿Crees que vendrán por tí? -empezò a reirse en su cara y la arrojó con violencia al suelo- Yuki se moría de miedo, tanto que no le importó que tu hubieras tomado su lugar, al contrario, creo que estaba hasta agradecido, y Kyo... bueno, nada de lo que haga servirá.

-Eres... ¡Eres un monstruo!

Los ojos de Akito se inyectaron en sangre, tomó a la chica del cuello y se sentó en su vientre. Empezó a estrellarla en el suelo y gritó con fuerza.

-¡Un monstruo! -apretó con más fuerza el cuello de la chica- ¡Eso soy para tí¡Qué bueno!

Volvió a entrar en Toru, y sin dejar de ahorcarla, le siguió gritando.

-¡Este monstruo te partirá en dos¡Anda¡Pide ayuda al gato y al ratòn¿Acaso no me tienes miedo¿eh?

La falta de aire, las agresiones y el dolor que estuviera sufriendo, provocaron que Toru se desmayara y Akito entonces la dejó en paz.

-Hump, monstruo.

-.-volvemos al relato-.-

-¡Sal de tu agujero, rata maldita!

Yuki salió al encuentro de Kyo, quien ardía en rabia al saberse instrumento de Akito.

Pero era la única manera de salvar a Toru.

-¿Què quieres Kyo? -y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Kyo golpeó la cara del principe con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una gran mancha en la blanca e impecable ropa de la rata.

-¡Vas a ir ahorita mismo con Akito o yo te llevaré así tenga que matarte!

Yuki ràpidamente se puso en guardia, golpeando en cada oportunidad al gato, quien, quizà por la desesperación o el amor que sentía por la chica, estaba logrando derrotar al Yuki.

El problema era que Yuki no iría de vuelta con Akito, ni vivo ni muerto, cosa que lo hacía resistir cada golpe que le diera Kyo.

Al menos, hasta que una tabla se rompió en su nuca y perdió la conciencia.

-¡shigure¿Pero que rayos...?

-No creì que Akito fuera capaz de esto -se decía Shigurequien hubiera abandonado el rincón donde presenciara la riña- pero... creo que ahora deberemos de tener mucho más cuidado. Ahora sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar por un capricho.

El gato no pudo estar más de acuerdo, por lo que tomò al principe aun desmayado y se dirigió a la casa principal.

Akito, quien horas antes hubiera torturado a Toru, había enviado a un par de sirvientas a arreglarla para cuando llegara Kyo, y platicaba con Hatori por teléfono.

-... así es. No, de ninguna manera... Que quede bien claro Hatori... Así se mueran... Bien, date prisa, he tenido jaqueca por tres días. Si, lo que sea.

-Joven, la muchacha ya fue aseada y vestida¿algo más?

-Sí, traiganla aqui, deseo verla una última vez.

Muy a fuerza logró toru llegar y sentarse frente a Akito sin sentir miedo, frustración y un poco de rabia, tan poderosa que tenía el deseo de arrojarse sobre él y golpearlo.

-Hatori habló hace un momento y dijo que vio a Kyo y Yuki dirigiéndose hacia acá, por lo que muy pronto te irás.

Un rayito de esperanza se coló en los ojos de Toru, pero akito aún no había terminado.

-Pero, Kyo golpeó con tal fuerza a Yuki, que representa una completa amenaza. Lo siento por él, pero será encerrado de inmediato o siempre se verà expuesto a la ira de Kyo, despuès de todo, son gato y ratòn, y un día, terminarán matándose¿eso deseas acaso? Creo que sería lo más... humano.

-¿Còmo puedes decir esas cosas! -toru no pudo resistir- ¡Qué clase de persona eres¡Y así quieres que los demás te respeten!

Akito miró a la chica con sus fríos ojos, y le respondío.

-Es que como tu dijiste, yo soy un monstruo. Y este monstruo ha decidido esto.

La chica se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso...?

-Joven Akito -una de las sirvientas entró a la habitación- los jóvenes Hatori, Yuki y Kyo están aqui.

-Perfecto -tomó con fuerza del brazo a la chica- ahora, disfruta de estosmomentos con tu principe, por que seràn los últimos.

Al llegar al salón, vio como Hatori trataba de curar las heridas que Kyo le provocó al principe, los gestos de tristeza de los otros chicos y ese raro brillo en los ojos de Kyo.

-Me alegra que la mayoría estemos reunidos -soltó a toru, quien corrió al lado de Hatsuharu- ¿saben? He tenido tiempo para pensar, y como mi tiempo es muy valioso, irè al grano.

-.- dos horas después.

-¿Te encuentras bien Toru?

La chica no respondió. Aquellas cosas que le dijo Akito aun rondaban por su mente, y una horrible sensación de asco no la dejaba descansar.

-Fue lo mejor -Kyo trató de poner su mano en el hombro de Toru, pensando que así podría tranquilizarla, ya que después de todo el no estaba muy convencido al final de cuentas.

Pero la chica rechazó el contacto.

-¡No me toques¡no quiero que me toquen¡No soy su juguete o diversión¡Dejenme sola!

Kyo no dijo más. Fue al tejado y se quedó toda la noche ahi.

Shigure sabía que había pasado (Akito le dijo todo) por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar algo para calmar los nervios de Toru.

-toru¿puedo pasar?

La chica había cerrado la puerta con llave, por lo que Shigure comenzó a hablar de tonterías hasta que ella se hartò y abrio la puerta para...

-¡No pueden dejarme en paz ni dos malditos minutos?

-Toru, quiero que sepas quelo que Kyo hizo, fue por tí, entiendelo por favor.

-No se trata de eso -la chica comenzó a llorar- no es eso...

Shigure acarició con fraternal cuidado la cabeza de la chica.

-dale una oportunidad.

En el tejado, Kyo aun pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Akito a todos ellos.

FLASHBACK

-felicidades Kyo, hiciste más de lo que esperaba de tí, no podía estar más orgulloso.

FLASHBACK END

Sabía que Toru quería mucho a Yuki, siempre fue así, pero... tal pareciera que Yuki no estaba tan interesado despuès de todo.

Todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a Toru.

-Kyo... gracias.

Ella lo besò tiernamente en los labios y apoyò su cabeza en su hombro, el chico no supo que decir y se limitó a rodear su cuello con su brazo.

F I N


End file.
